Polymerization
by Hii chan
Summary: Welcome to the National Duel Monster Championships! There can only be one victor, and with new duelists from all over the globe, how can Yuugi triumph? And what's fueling Seto's newest persistance to defeat the King of Games? YuugixKaiba, JounouchixOC, Ma


Polymerization

By: Midnight's Dream

* * *

Rated: PG-13 for Animated Violence, Language, and Future Adult Themes

Chapter One: A Whole Other League

* * *

Disclaimer: Warning: Spoilers for everything up to Waking the Dragons!!! Placed before Waking the Dragons! Don't diss it! I only own one character: Nanako Kurimoto. Telea Murakami belongs to a friend of mine, as does Ryoko Hara. If you want to talk to them, email me for their addresses. Yu-Gi-Oh and its cast belong to Kazuka Takashi. I owe this whole piece of writing to him and his sexy-ass characters. Drools over Atemu, Set and... Jounouchi (doesn't know his past self's name) also, this fanfic is AtemuxSeto, JounouchixOC and BakuraxMalik, if you have a problem, don't bother flaming. I'll just remove it anyway. Have fun and remember, review if you actually read it!

Warning: For those of you who didn't read the disclaimer, this story has malexmale themes, aka yaoi. If you disagree with these pairings, I suggest you get your homophobic ass away from this fic right now. If not, read on!

* * *

Yuugi laid down Slifer the Sky Dragon after sacrificing his dark magician and two other mediocre monsters. Finally, he'd finished off Kaiba's Obelisk The Tormentor, and his life points.

"Kaiba, I don't want this rivalry to continue. It's not healthy for either of us." It was Atemu's voice in Yuugi's body. This was normal by now though, even Seto Kaiba had come to terms with his past self, well, Yuugi's. He still didn't believe that he had killed Atemu, let alone had a past self. Seto just laughed now.

"I don't think you understand, Yuugi. I will pursue this until I beat you. Which isn't far off." Yuugi shook his head, he'd never understood Kaiba's persistence to beat him, Atemu thought it was unearthed rivalry of Priest Set, Yuugi disagreed. Pondering this pointless battle, he left Kaiba Corp.

The small boy couldn't understand what Seto Kaiba had against him, lost in thought, he ran straight into someone, actually, a woman's chest. Looking up, Yuugi met Kurimoto Nanako's glance.

Nanako was a pretty renowned duelist, nowhere near as much so as Kaiba or Yuugi though. She'd won the regional and state championships in New York, Nationals were being held in Tokyo that year... that must be why she was there. The championships.

"I'm sorry, Miss!" Yuugi said, blushing. "I was spacing and-" She nodded.

"It's fine." Nanako smiled suddenly. "Hey! You're Mutou Yuugi aren't you!" He nodded slowly and she extended a hand. "Oh my gosh, I've been dying to meet you!" Yuugi shook her hand weirdly, she was about two feet taller than him, looked two years older, and was fawning over him. What a great life he had.

"And.... You're Miss Kurimoto, correct?" She nodded.

"I'm honored that you know my name!" She smiled. Yuugi nodded.

"I heard of you, hey, aren't you still in school?" He asked quickly. "Which one are you going to go to while you're here?"

"Suguro High, I'm going to pick up my uniform now." Yuugi smiled.

"That's my school, I was on my way there now, I'll go with you!" She smiled and thanked him before heading down the street.

"So what were you zoning out about?" She asked carefully.

"Seto Kaiba." He blurted, blushing. "He's hell-bent on beating me in a duel, that's all." Nanako nodded slowly. Why was he being so jumpy about Kaiba? With both of them pondering this, they headed to the school.

Arriving, Yuugi introduced her to the gang.

"Nanako this is Katsuya Jounouchi, Jounouchi meet Kurimoto Nanako." Nanako smiled at the tall blonde before continuing her glance across the others. "This is Honda, Anzu, and Bakura. All of you meet Nanako." He decided to finish the quick way and she nodded to all of them, her purple hair pushing ahead of her shoulders. Anzu smiled.

"Where'd you get dye that color?" She asked quickly. Nanako laughed.

"Sally's Beauty Supply, but, I best get to the office and get my uniform..." Jounouchi smiled.

"I'll show ya to it." He offered, glad to help a friend of his best pal, Yuugi. Yet, he earned a laugh from Anzu whom he glared at. "Awright?" Nanako nodded.

"Sure, thanks! Hey, wait, you're a duelist too aren't you!" Jounouchi nodded proudly.

"Took fifth place in Duelist Kingdom!" He said in that (a/n: Drool-worthy?) accent of his. (A/n: If anyone knows just WHAT kind of accent he has, tell me please! My best sources say Northeastern but I'm just not so sure!) Nanako smiled brightly.

"Man, wish I could've gone!" She said with exasperated jealousy. "Ah well, the championships here will have to suffice, right?" Jounouchi nodded.

"Can't wait ta take ya on. How about a practice match after we get yer uniform?" He suggested as they arrived at the office, Nanako rapped on the door.

"Sounds good, Sir!?" She called. The principal opened the door with a yawn.

"Huh-oh! Welcome to our school, Miss Kurimoto!" The principal smiled warmly and Nanako cocked a brow.

"I just want my uniform." She said plainly, and she was indeed presented with one. "Thank you, Sir." She said curtly, taking it and walking away with Jounouchi. "So, how about that practice duel? My disc is in my backpack." They brushed past a very disheveled Seto Kaiba and Nanako watched him retreat. 'Better tell Yuugi' her mind registered, knowing it would be of some importance. At least hoping it would be important to her new friend whom seemed intrigued by the tall, cold-hearted man. Jounouchi nodded, ignoring Kaiba entirely.

"Sure, we've got a few minutes before school, right?" Jounouchi took his deck from his pocket and slid it onto the duel disc on his wrist. Nanako went digging through her backpack, drawing out the disc and sliding it on. After activating it, she slid her deck in and drew five cards. Jounouchi did the same.

(A/n: there is a long duel ahead, so you're welcome to read it or skim it to find the next part. P it's just to show what kind of duelist Nanako is, and how good Jounouchi's become)

"I'll go first since I'm the lesser player." She said openly. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two magic/trap cards appeared in the air between them; Jounouchi nodded.

"I play Ahmored Lizard in attack mode and end my turn!" Nanako looked apprehensively at the scaly beast that had appeared.

"Well, I summon one Harpie Lady, in attack mode! I also play the magic card Mountain, which gives Winged Beasts, Dragons and Thunder monsters a 200 point attack and defense bonus!" Nanako smiled. "Harpie Lady! Attack the Armored Lizard, now!" The lizard raised it's haunches but was sliced quickly by the Harpie's vengeful talons, which had, unfortunately for Jounouchi, been powered up by Mountain.

Jounouchi let the monster fade, unfortunately for Nanako, however, the Harpie Lady was destroyed as well. She hadn't noticed the Lizard's 1500 attack points, equal to her Harpie's. Nanako cursed but neither lost life points. But now, it was Jounouchi's turn and she was defenseless. He drew and began.

"I set one monsta face down in dafense mode! I also play one magic card face down! Now, I end my turn!" Nanako chewed her lip, knowing that he hadn't attacked because of her facedown cards. Neither, however, would do her any good yet though. She drew a card and set it in attack mode, it was a Dark Blade.

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode before playing the Formation Union trap card to equip it with the union card Kiryu, giving it 900 extra attack points! Now, Dark Blade! Attack his facedown monster! Blade of torment!" The 1800 attack monster gained it's points, making it 2700 attack and 2400 defense, and destroying Jounouchi's Aqua Madoor. Nanako chewed her lip once more, no life points had been lost and one of her favorite monsters was out in the open. It was Jounouchi's turn. Drawing, he grinned.

"I sacrifice two monstas..." He played Red Archery Girl and Battle Ox, sacrificing them. "Ta summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon! And thanks to your Mountain field, my Red Eyes gets a field power bonus of 200! Setting it just 100 points below your Dark Blade, but, with Dragon Treasure equipped..." He set the magic card. "I gain another 700! That puts my dragon at 3300, compared to the 2700 of your Dark Blade. Red Eyes Black Dragon, Molten Fiyaball!" Nanako cursed, she'd lost 600 life points, they were playing with 4000. That didn't leave much room to squirm when she had no monsters on the field and he had a super-powered Red Eyes Black Dragon. Drawing, she began her turn.

"I sacrifice two monsters to place one monster face-down in defense mode and switch the field to Mystic Plasma Zone, giving dark monsters 500 attack and lowering their defense by 400 points." She set another trap card face-down and sighed. "And I end my turn." Jounouchi stared at her face down cards, smiling because now his dragon had 3600 attack and 1600 defense. After the Draw Phase, it was his turn.

"I play one magic card face down, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Molten Fireball!" Her facedown monster flipped, revealing Neo Aqua Madoor, which had normally 3000 defense. She flipped two cards, revealing two Reinforcements, gaining 1000 defense points for Neo Aqua Madoor, destroying the Red Eyes and taking a noticeable sum out of Jounouchi's lifepoints. Jounouchi cursed, his strongest monster was gone and it was Nanako's turn. She drew slowly and looked through her hand. "I sacrifice two monsters and activate the Black Luster Ritual to call upon the BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" Jounouchi cursed. That would take his lifepoints out unless... he smirked, the magic card laid down could stall for four turns. She took the bait and attacked, he turned over Scapegoat. The orange one shattered.

"I draw one card to begin my turn, then play the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two more, now, I play Rivalry of Warlords, and I say... ONLY DARK MONSTERS CAN BE ON THE FIELD!" Nanako cursed, her deck wasn't big on dark monsters. She had once had one Red Eyes, but she'd traded it just today for that Luster Soldier and its ritual card! Jounouchi played the Time Wizard and attacked her lifepoints for 1000 direct damage because of the field power bonus, after playing Oozaki, taking another 800. They were now neck-and-neck. It was Nanako's turn. She drew a card and began.

"I sacrifice two dark monsters to summon Skilled Dark Magician. (1900:1700500:-4002400:1300) and destroy one scapegoat. Its magical properties add a spell counter to the magician, with three, a duelist is capable of special summoning one Dark Magician from his/her hand, deck, or graveyard." She smirked. "I kill your scapegoats, I summon my magician!" She cackled insanely in a mocking fashion. "Just kidding!" She added. Jounouchi grimaced and took a card from his deck.

"I play two cards face down and place a card in defense mode. Now I end my turn." He didn't dare put the duel up to chance with Time Roulette, not when he was winning. Nanako nodded and drew a card, playing Pot of Greed. "I get to draw two cards with this magic card, also, I gain one more spell counter." She smirked and drew the cards as the counter appeared. She set a magic/trap card face down. "I attack another scapegoat and end my turn." Jounouchi drew a card and grinned.

"I play reborn da monsta!" He cried. "Ta bring my Red Eyes back from da grave!" Nanako smirked as a third spell counter appeared on her magician. Her deck released from the duel disc and she retrieved the Dark Magician, playing it to the field (3000:2100) and destroying the Skilled Dark Magician as tribute. Jounouchi facefaulted.

"I forgot about that!" He cursed softly to himself and sighed. "I play Raigeki Break, I guess. I discard one card in my hand to destroy one monster on the field, I select your Dark Magician!" He discarded Eternal Rest and continued. "Now, my Red Eyes attacks your lifepoints directly with 2900 attack points! Sayonara, baby!"

Final Score:

Nanako 0

Jounouchi 2300

Nanako chuckled. "Good job, Jounouchi. That took quick thinking, I'm surprised." She smiled. "You're a better duelist than me, it shows in your mannerisms during the game. I guess I should be less cocky." He smiled and clasped her hand.

"I think you're a great duelist, but no one gets away with making Katsuya Jounouchi look like a pathetic little puppy dog!" When Nanako gave him a strange look, Jounouchi blushed. "Nevamind." Nanako smiled.

"I can't believe I've known you for just twenty minutes and we're-CRAP! CLASS!" She cursed. "Where's the science lab?" She asked quickly.

"My first class, I'll show ya." The two darted off, meeting Yuugi for Science. After a long day, the gang walked from the school, laughing and joking.

"I can't believe you guys are still alive after all that!" Nanako was practically the only one who wasn't laughing. Looking back, everything in Battle City, The Digital World and Duelist Kingdom seemed funny to the five, well it wasn't to her! "That's horrible, everything!" Jounouchi shrugged.

"It's past, we lived, and that's all that matters, right?" He said easily. Anzu snorted.

"Not to me! That was the first and only time I dueled, luckily enough I won since my opponent wasn't very clever, I put him on ice easy!" She smirked lightly at her joke, Honda, however, was very unhappy, as he was the only one who HADN'T beaten his portion of The Big Five. Bakura smiled that crooked smile of his.

"I have to say, if one of us is uncomfortable with it, then we shouldn't discuss it any longer, right?" They all nodded.

"Right!" With that, they headed to Kami Game Shop.

* * *

A/n: So what did you think? I know the first chappy was kind of short, most of it was a duel, I'll work on it, okay? Anyways, that is pretty much the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh, ah well. More YamixKaiba coming up, along with an entire chapter explaining what happened to Malik and what's going on between him and Bakura. Yaoi, yum! I won't post the next chapter until I have 2-3 reviews, I'll decide when I get them which I'll post at, most likely three so that I have time to write the chapter. Have a great day! 


End file.
